Welcome to the Black Parade
by Rabid Wolf Ninja
Summary: A Songfic of Sasuke's life. Based on the song Welcome to the Black Parade by My Chemical Romance. Written on very little knowledge, so don't flame me! Rated for language.


Hello again, people! Rabid here. Well, today, I've had this song stuck in my head constantly My friend, Kelsey, didn't help. She sung it all day and drove it deeper into my mind. The whole having the song stuck in my head all day might have something to do with the fact that when I got up this morning, it was playing…

So, since it wouldn't go away, I decided to write a Songfic about it and how it reflects to Sasuke's life. For the most part, it fits. Sasuke saw death as a child and this song is about what happens after you die. By the way, lyrics are in italics.

The song is "Welcome to the Black Parade" by My Chemical Romance.

Before I forget…

I do not own Naruto. Nor do I own My Chemical Romance. Not even the song, 'Welcome to the Black Parade.'

-Rabid.

Welcome to the Black Parade:

-----------------------------------

_When I was a young boy,  
My father took me into the city  
To see a marching band.  
_

A raven haired child watched jealously while his older brother got praise. Their father didn't even acknowledge the child's existence. The boy was top in his class, like his brother, but he was still standing in the shadow of having a 'genius' for an older brother.

_He said,  
"Son when you grow up, will you be  
the savior of the broken,  
The beaten and the damned?"  
_

This boy, Uchiha Sasuke, watched his brother, Itachi become Chuunin at age ten. His brother became an ANBU captain when he was 13. Of course, he got the attention. Why would their father care about a child that wasn't even a true Ninja yet?

_He said  
"Will you defeat them, your demons,  
and all the non believers, the plans that they have made?"  
_

"I am the barrier you must overcome." Sasuke's brother told him. Itachi noticed the rivalry Sasuke felt. He paid more attention to his younger brother than their father did.

_Because one day I leave you,  
A phantom to lead you in the summer,  
To join the black parade."_

Sasuke saw his entire family massacred. His father, his mother, the rest of the clan… The raven haired boy was spared by his brother. "You aren't even worth killing…" he said before revealing the location of the secrets of the Sharingan.

_Sometimes I get the feeling she's watching over me.  
And other times I feel like I should go.  
Through it all, the rise and fall, the bodies in the streets.  
_

The Uchiha swore revenge on his brother. He would be the one that killed Itachi. The raven haired boy graduated from the Ninja Academy, at the top of the class.

_When you're gone we want you all to know  
We'll Carry on,  
We'll Carry on  
_

He never reveals anything about his family to his teammates. He says "There's somebody I have sworn to kill." Otherwise, he never really even mentioned his family.

_Though your dead and gone believe me  
Your memory will carry on  
Carry on  
We'll carry on  
And in my heart I cant contain it  
The anthem wont explain it._

Team Seven goes on a mission to the Village hidden in the Mist. They almost die. Once again, Sasuke refers to his goal of killing someone and he let it go through his fingers. He'd never be able to kill his brother.

_And we will send you reeling from decimated dreams  
Your misery and hate will kill us all  
So paint it black and take it back  
Lets shout it loud and clear  
Do you fight it to the end_

Sasuke and his team entered the chuunin exams and went into the Forest of Death. The Uchiha was marked by Orochimaru. The curse went off every time Sasuke was feeling hatred or powerlessness and when he used Chakra. The curse drew off of it, preventing the use of his Sharingan, unless he wished to be overcome by the bloodlust.

_  
We hear the call to  
To carry on  
We'll carry on  
Though your dead and gone believe me  
Your memory will carry on  
We'll carry on  
And though you're broken and defeated  
You're weary widow marches on_

The Uchiha never let go of his goal, even if it meant running to Orochimaru. Even if it meant going evil and killing innocent people. He didn't care if it meant turning on his village and teammates. He'd be able to kill Itachi and that was all that mattered.

_And on we carry through the fears  
Ooh oh ohhhh  
Disappointed faces of your peers Ooh oh ohhhh  
Take a look at me cause  
I could not care at all_

Before Orochimaru's curse, the last thing on Sasuke's mind was to turn on his team. He didn't want to let them down when he was needed the most. He didn't want to be a traitor.

_Do or die  
You'll never make me  
Cause the world, will never take my heart  
You can try, you'll never break me  
Want it all,  
I'm gonna play this part  
Wont explain or say i'm sorry  
I'm not ashamed,  
I'm gonna show my scar  
_

Sasuke made the choice. He joined Orochimaru for the sake of power. He would do as he was told, if he would get strong enough to kill Itachi.

_You're the chair, for all the broken Listen here,  
because it's only..  
I'm just a man,  
I'm not a hero  
Just a boy, who's meant to sing this song  
Just a man,  
I'm not a hero  
I -- don't -- care_

Of course Sasuke will make mistakes and go down a wrong path somewhere. He's just a man. He's human. He'll make mistakes. Nobody's perfect.

_Carry on  
We'll carry on  
Though your dead and gone believe me  
Your memory will carry on  
We'll carry on  
And though you're broken and defeated  
You're weary widow marches on  
We'll carry on  
We'll carry on  
We'll carry on_

Sasuke made his choice. Life will move on. There's no turning back. Sasuke turned on Konohagakure and that will never change. Nothing he can do will erase that. That choice is like a scar. It will brand him forevermore.

--------------------------------

Well, I couldn't think of a good way to divide up the last two parts, nor could I think of anything to write to accompany it since I've only currently seen up to episode 64. I'd have seen farther if I could watch episodes on my computer. But unfortunately, my computer is too slow. I don't think anyone even cares about that... Oh well.

-Rabid.

By the way, my next story should be published soon, for all those who care!. Here's a preview of it:

_---------------------_

Sasuke's Furry Little Problem:

_Kakashi's __visible eye widened as he stared at his student. "Sasuke… you too…!?"_

"_What do you mean 'me too'? Sasuke hissed…_

-----------------

That's about as much as I can say without giving anything about the story. Don't forget to review!

-Rabid


End file.
